Reconstruction
by alpacasXarmpits
Summary: "I told you, I don't need therapy!" "And like I said, Jack Marridew, you do." Spoiled rich boy Jack Merridew is forced to attend therapy. Naturally he was skeptical, but he would learn one thing, that sometimes what you need may not be exactly what you had in mind. Ralk, Rated T for bad words


A/N: Hello, Rose here! If your not sure how things work on this account, it's made of three writers, me (Rose), Mae, and Anna. We will take turns writing chapters of this story. This is a three shot.

On a side note... This is the first story published on this account! Be gentle to us O.o

WARNING: Boyxboy, manxman, guyxguy, penisxpenis, I don't care what you call it, there is yaoi in this fic. If you don't like it, get out. There is also inappropriate use of alcohol by minors, and bad words. Lots of them.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTF, if I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction about it?

I glared across the family room at my parents, they had pulled up to my high school in my moms new "hybrid" Toyota Avalon. Honestly I don't know who she thinks she's fooling. We all know we couldn't care less about the environment. Anyway, she came up and pulled me away from my friend, Roger, for no reason.

The two idiots wouldn't talk to me, so the entire car ride to the mansion was made in tense silence. Now that I thought about it, this was weird in itself. Usually they send out a limousine to collect me from school. They never take the time to actually pick me up. This was all very suspicious.

And now here I was, staring at them from across the family room.

"Jack William Merridew" my father started. I arched a brow. My full name? What did I do now? "We're starting to get worried about you. "Worried? I still don't know what I did. Maybe it's Sam and Eric, their relationship is more than brotherly... Mike never stood for that kind of thing...

So what. "Whatever, Becky" from the corner of my eyes, I saw my father clench his teeth. Is it normal for a child to wish to ruin their parents lives?

"Jack, darling" my mother clutched my fathers hand and rubbing it soothingly "were not trying to be mean but..." Rebecca leaned forward, her eyes loosing their softness "your behavior is unacceptable".

I snorted softly "yeah so?" They had never taken notice of me or my behavior. We all know they weren't actually going to do anything. They never do. Not even the time I spray painted the side of the parliament building with Roger, Sam, and Eric. They don't like any of my friends, but honestly I couldn't care less.

"So" Mike cut in, sneering, "we're putting you in therapy." I felt my eyes widen. Therapy?! The most they had ever done was ground me, and since I have a mini fridge and TV in my room, it was usually pretty ineffective. Sometimes I even snuck out and they didn't notice. Ah, those were the days... But therapy? They wouldn't.

"Your therapist is Ralph Lawson, he is 22 years old, and has had many patients, all ve-" I began to space out. Those dumbasses, I wasn't sick, I don't need fixing! My parents were fucking idiots. I wish they would go back to ignoring me, instead of only noticing me when they want to make me do something.

"Jack, honey, are you okay, your act-" my mom, wringing her hands, for a moment actually managed to look concerned.

"Shut up bitch" I snarled, "I'm not sick! I don't need fixing!" I stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way!" Mike shouted, standing as well.

"Make me, idiot" I retorted, even though I knew I was treading on a dangerous slope. And before I knew it, there was a stinging in my cheek, and Mikes palm connected with my face. He had just slapped me. Again.

"That's enough" he commanded, "get to your room." I nodded numbly, and made my way to my room in the basement of the mansion, grabbing something expensive and from France from my parents wine cellar, and moaning as the bitter liquid washed down my throat, letting me black out the world. Therapy, huh.

A/N: (Rose) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Mae will write the next one. And just so you know, I don't support alcoholism in anyway.

Please give me (us) feed back. You know, reviews.

~Rose

\(*_*)/ - badass dancer


End file.
